Bamboozled
by VixxenInk
Summary: After being gone for 3 years Double D,has come back to Peach Creek.Every thing seems fine,but something seems off about DD and only a certain red-head seems to notice.
1. Chapter 1

/DD/

You know we're gonna miss ya D...right?" I looked into both of my bestfriends eyes,and could feel myself tearing up a bit.I quickly wiped them away with my sleeves."I assure you Eddy I will come back someday,this isn't goodbye forever...we'll still talk,text an-. Before I could finished my other bestfriend busted into tears."Double D,who's gonna help me with my gravy art,and comics?" Ed was completely covered in tears in snot,I really didn't want to thinking about all the germs but I gave him a few pats on the back."No need to fret Ed,I'm sure I'll visit again then all three of us can hang out." I gave them both hugs before turning to walk to the car.

Before I could get to the car I heard a familiar voice."Yo, Double Dor-I mean D,your still gonna come back right?" I was surprised as childhood bully went to talk to me,my heart fluttered,and my mind raced with thoughts but I quickly let my thoughts go to rest."Of course I will visit" The red-head frowned a bit before grinning again. "Choice,We'll be waiting for you once you come back home." I blushed a bit before giving him one of my famous smiles. "Of course,but for now this is simply goodbye."

I walked to the car frowning once I reached the car. I turned around to see all the Cul-De-Sac kids either crying or waving goodbye,even the Kankers were there next to the other two ed's. I scanned all their eyes but stopped at Kevin's. Cold blue eyes,met sad green ones. I finally got into the car,and waved as my parents and I drove off.

 _ **Now 3 years later I'm back here,where I made my broken promise.**_

 ** _Hi,you may call me Vixxen,Vixx,or Ink. Any-who... this will be my first story and next chapter will be longer._**


	2. Welcome Home

*I'm very sorry for my long absense here's a new chapter,Nat doen't belong to me,belongs to C2ndy2d1c*

"Eddy!Cease your nonsense,and Ed would you kindly put me down!" I laughed as I watched them both pout,but stop what they were doing. It was the middle of August and it was pretty warm.

It's been three years since I've last been to Peach Creek. I came back before school started,just to get away from my parents. I looked around the Cul-De-Sac nonthing really has changed. As Ed and Eddy kept rambling about how much I've missed I noticed some of the residents of the Cul-De-Sac coming out. Soon they all crowed around Ed and Eddy to see what's all the commotion is about.

"Hey,what are you and Ed up to now!,I thought you two stopped scamming afer Double D left." I grinned as I regonized that loud mouth voice,It was Sarah. "Dear baby sister we're not scamming anyone,right Eddy?" Eddy nodded and I watched as everyone relaxed a little,everyone became closer after the incendent with Eddy's brother. Deciding that I've been quiet long enough I was the first to break the silence.

"Salutations."

I watched as everyone heads whipped around to look twoards me. There was silence for a couple of seconds before the Cul-De-Sac kids started smiling and talking.

"DOUBLE D!"

I grinned as I watched the gang come foward welcoming me back,everyone seemed to have changed since I've left. We all talked for a few minutes before I noticed something odd. I saw a glimpse of teal before it quickly disappeared,I had a feeling that we weren't in danger but curiosity got the best of me. Never seeing the man before I walked through the Cul-De-Sac kids and heard my name my name being called but I ignored them. As I walked to where I saw the hint of teal I heard voices talking. Quickly I got into a hiding place.

"Dude, did you see that cutie that just arrived! Everyone was surrounding him." I blushed knowing the teal haired man was talking about me. "No,Nat that's why I sent you to go see what all that noise was about...what he look like." I frowned once I heard his voice. After Eddy's brother left me and Kevin got a bit closer...to close. He was my childhood crush back in 8th grade.

"Well he's tall has a gorgeous face,tight ass,and is wearing a black and white beanie." I winced as I heard Kevin start choking on whatever he was eating and heard Nat give him a few pats on the back. I thought for a while should I go to them or return back to the Cul-De-Sac,I was distracted by my thoughts as I heard footsteps coming my way. I quickly got out of my hiding spot,I quickly started walking and pretending that I was on my phone the whole time.

"See Kevin,that's the boy I was talking about!" I heard Nat shout,earning him a punch in his arm to shut him up. I jumped and turned around to face them both. The teal hair boy was smiling like a kid at the candy shop,Kevin looked pretty pissed at the boy next to him. "Cool it Nat,I don't need you scaring him by being your creppy self."

Looking down at my feet I took in a depp breath before letting it out. Not wanting to be rude I started walking towards them I put a smile on my face.

"Salutati-,"Hey Nat you mind leaving us alone for a few minutes." Nat hesitated before nodding and headed off to find the gang. Once more I attempted to speak only to be cut off again.

"Gree-,"Cut the bull D." I frowned as he interrupted me once more.

"Where the hell were you these past 3 years! You said you would come back!" I winced as he scolded me,never would I thought that I would be scolded by Kevin. I tried getting in a few words but would be interrupted by Kevins screaming. Finally I had enough.

"LISTEN TO ME!" I growled out. This surpised him and I watched him look away.

"How dare you accuse me of leaving you! You didn't talk to me whenever I called everyone! Do you know how much that hurted me?!" I watched as guilt started showing on his face. "...I'm sorry D." I sighed as I rubbed my temples and stromed off. Wait! He grabbed my arm and pulled me into a you go"...Welcome back D." I told my body not to do it,but I gave in quickly and gave him a hug. I took in his scent and how much he changed. Red hair,green eyes,face full of freckels,and a rather muscilar build,to top it all off was his famous red hat. He was wearing a red jacket and some jeans.

We stood there for awhile in each others embrace before he let go and pulled back...we didn't talk to each other till school started.


	3. Chapter 3

*Yay,another chapter,today is Earth Day actually so happy Earth Day,this chapter contains homophobic slurs,very sorry if your offened. So far this one of my longest chapters,expect some more chapters tomorrow.*

* * *

After the incendent with Kevin I've avoided him like the plague,I would catch glimpse of him and he would try to talk to me but I've always some how gotten away from him,till today. Somehow he manged to corner me in the locker room after gym.

"Kevin,would you so kindly let me leave I don't want to be late." We shared very few classes,but somehow it's like he knows my schedule. "I'll let you leave as soon as you talk to me,what's your deal you've been avoiding me this whole week." I tried playing dumb but it blew up in my face only making the jock angrier.

"Why are you pushing me away,we were so tight before you left." Something inside of me snapped as I pushed him up against the lockers and had a snarl on my face.

"WHOA,Double D snap out of it." It was as if his words were hypnotic,I instantly stopped what I was doing and pushed away from him. I backed away but noticed that Kevin had a bit of a problem in his area. Using this as an advantage I gave swayed my hips as walked toward the locker room door. The 1 minute bell rang and before I left I gave him a proposal.

"Creek Cafe,at 5'o clock...if your free." I gave one of my biggest grins before scampering off to my next class.

I manged to get to class on time,but realized that very few people were here. Ed nor Eddy had AP classes and the people I normally sit with weren't here yet,so I decided to mix things up today. No one really caught my interest till I laid eyes on a girl in the front.

She was African American,brown poofy hair with streaks of blonde,she wore a black shirt with white on it,and some skinny jeans. As I got closer to the girl I noticed that she had dark amber eyes, and wore glasses, but upon investigating I noticed the girl had an hearing aid in her left ear. With all the courage I built up I sat down next to the lonely girl and tried to make conversation.

"Salutations,my name is Eddward Vincent,but friends call me Double D." I said holding out my hand for her to shake. She gave me a confused look before shaking it,and smiling. I could tell the girl wasn't one for talking,so it took her awhile to say something.

"Hi,my name is Vixxen Red." The girl said meekly,I almost didn't here her at first.

We talked for awhile till the bell rang saying class has started. The first half of class was boring,but Vixxen and I would make little jokes with each other. Towards the end the teacher allowed us to talk for the remainder of class time.

We talked about our favorite things and hobbies and our future jobs. I learned she wants to be a teacher for the deaf,and I told her I would like to be a teacher as well.

As time went on we talked some more till it was time to leave,I walked her to the cafeteria and we departed so that I could find Ed and Eddy for lunch. I walked around the school looking for them till Eddy texted me saying that they both had lunch detention...as usally.

While walking to the cafeteria I ran into Nat. We shared a few classes together,so we weren't complete strangers but I still didn't know a lot about him. The first day of school was when I realized Nat was openly pan,he would go around the school flirting with guys and girls,and commenting on their butts.

"Hey Double Cutie,I was just thinking about you today." Nat sang as he bounced up and down. He asked me to sit with him at lunch,but I kindly declined. He seemed to of deflated a little,but quickly reflated and was back to his normal ways as he just nodded and rushed off.

I manged to find Vixxen at lunch,but not in the best way. A group of girls surrounded her and they didn't seem very friendly. I watched one of them push her against the wall,and soon rushed over towards the group. All eyes seemed to be fixed on the group of girls as the whole cafeteria got very quiet.

"Aww don't tell me you can't hear us." One of the girls taunted. Upon getting closer I noticed something odd about Vixxen,she seemed to have this cocky grin on her face as the girls went on to taunt her.

"What you gonna do queer?" Another girl taunted. I watched as Vixxen's grin faded,but as soon as she saw me a smirk was placed upon her face. She took a step forward past the girls and towards me,I was frozen in place but what she did next surprised me.

She gave me her glasses and hearing aid but she quickly turned around and started messing with her other ear before slipping something into her pocket.

She pounced on one of the girls giving her a swift punch but hard punch to the face. The other girls seemed to have backed up,but one didn't. The whole cafeteria was in cheers rooting for Vixxen and I just stood there in shock. It was like the girl I was talking to in the classroom was replaced by someone else.

Another girl charged at Vixxen,but she quickly moved away and kicked her in the back of the leg,causing her to tumble into some trashcans.

The whole time I noticed that her eye's seemed to change to bright orange every once in awhile,and when ever she laid a hand one of the girls her left ear twitched. In the end Vixxen stood victorious.

All the girls retreated except for one. She had black hair tied into a pony tail,purple eyes,and wore a blue crop top,with some baggy white pants. Vixxen wore victory on her face till she locked eyes with the mystery girl.

Yearning purple met sad amber,the girl just shook her head a she ran to find her friends.

Sadness filled Vixxen's face as she walked up to me asking for her things. I gave her belongings back to her and watched as she put back in her hearing aid,I waited for her to put on her glasses but she never did. She turned around and started walking out of the cafeteria.

The bell rang signaling lunch was over I scurried off to class,but the entire time I didn't notice green eyes were watching me.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm pretty pissed that I have to write this chapter over again because my computer crashed,but oh chapter

* * *

After the cafeteria fight,all the girls have been called to the office including Vixxen. The rest of the day was a bore,but it went by pretty fast. Soon the bell rang and school was over. As I was walking to the front of the school door I heard Eddy come up behind me.

"Hey Sockhead,me and Ed and you are having movie night at his house,be there by 7'o clock." Then Eddy walked off,with me sputtering like a fool.

"Eddy,you can not just choose what I get to do,and for your information I have an event to attend to." Eddy erupted into laughter.

"You have a thing to go to,since when?" Eddy said wheezing. Fueled by anger I turned on my heel and walked off,I could hear Eddy in the background calling my name but I ignored him.

Soon I was at Creek Cafe,but now I was just waiting on Kevin,to pass the time I played on my phone. Ten minutes later Kevin comes strolling in ordering his drink and food,and came to sit down next to me. "Care to explain why you're late ?" I asked not looking up from my phone.

"Sorry D,Coach had us stay late after practice cuz most of the team was late." I nodded my head. "Well since we're on the subject about sports,I'm thinking about doing swimming and track. Care to give me your opinion?" I asked looking up from my phone. "Yeah dude,you should totally do swimming,you were awesome at it back in middle school. And you would rock those speedos." Kevin added smirking,I blushed and ran my hand through my hair before taking it off.

I could hear a faint gasp,and was stunned to see Kevin sitting next to me playing with my inky curls. His fingers against my hair made me feel so good,after awhile I had to pull back cause I could feel my lower member enjoying this way more then me.

We walked out of the Cafe chatting about our new interests and hobbies,before I stopped in my tracks. Right in front of me was shiny cherry red Kawasaki. "Well this is where we depart,see you in the morning." I said before walking off. "Hold on D,your not going anywhere. I don't need you gettin robbed or beat up,plus it's way to dark." I halted in my tracks and sighed. I could hear the engine vibration as I got on the beast.

"You probably want to hold on dork,unless you wanna fall off." That was the last thing I heard before the engine roared to life and took off. I quickly tightened my grip as we rode off. The ride to the Cul-De-Sac was very pleasant and I could feel myself getting sleepy,so I nuzzled my head into Kevin's back.

.

.

.

.

"Double D...Wake up." I groaned a little as I started to awaken,I had no idea where we were for a couple of minutes before I was fully awake. A bit stiff from the ride I swung my leg from the bike and could feel myself falling forward before Kevin caught me. "Thx." I mumbled before getting off and walking into my house where I collapsed on my couch. I slept peacefully that night dreaming of a certain red head.

I can't believe the dork actually fell asleep on me. I muttered a few things about how cute Double D was before entering the house.

"Kevin? Is that you?" I could hear my mom from all the way upstairs. "Yes mom,I just got back from Creek Cafe."

I watched my mom come down the stairs dressed in a white dress with some black high heels. Momma Bear or Lynn is a stunning person as I hear a lot of people say. She has red curly hair,emerald eyes,freckled face,and the brightest smile I have seen. Mom and I live here by our selves after dad left us for another woman,mom was heart broken and didn't act like her self for a while. Now she's trying to get back into her old self and is going on dates.

"Oh,with Nazz or Nat?" I shook my head.

Me and Nazz have been best friends for like ever,she's like a sister to me. We tried dating once back when D left but found out that we didn't like each other like that,plus we're both batting for the opposite team.

"Oh,then who?" I smiled glad knowing that my mom cared about my well being unlike 'him' "Edd,the boy who lives right across the street." My mom stopped what she was doing and looked at me.

"You mean the Vincent's boy?" I nodded my head and turned around to go into the kitchen before I hear a squeal. "Oh my baby boy has finally found a lover!" She squealed some before before giving me a big hug. "MOM! Oh my gosh,NO! Me and Edd are just friends!" I yelled and could feel myself blushing. "And besides,I don't swing that way." Mom sighed and looked at the ground for awhile before looking up and smiling.

"Oh sorry,sometimes I forget that you have grown. I will always love you no matter who or what you are,you hear me." I chuckled and gave mom a hug. "Loud and clear Mama Bear,shouldn't you be on a date right now?" I watched my moms face twist into shock.

"Oh dear! I better get going,lock the door and be good honey." Were the last things I heard before mom closed the door. Sleepy from my day,I walked up the stairs into my room where I flopped on the bed. That night was filled with happiness.

* * *

Of course when Kevin's talking about how her moms smile is so bright,he also meant Double Dee too. Oy next chapter is going to be filled with angst,so prepare yourselves.


	5. Chapter 5

*BOOM BOOM BOOM* I rubbed my head and tried to recolonize where I was. I looked at the couch I was sleeping on before walking to the door. Opening the door I was surprised to see Ed standing before me.

"Ed,do you know what time it is? I would of thought you wouldn't come by till at least the afternoon." I said rubbing my eye. Ed sighed. "Double D,I'm only here because Eddy came over to my house last night all mad,saying that you weren't gonna come cuz you had a 'thing' going on." Ed said clearly annoyed with Eddy's shenanigans. Since I've been gone Ed has developed, he's become smarter and cleanlier.

"Well yes I did have a 'thing' to attend to." I said using air quotes. "When is Eddy going to learn that we have friends and better things to do?" I hissed. "Whoa Double D,no need to get all evil on me." Ed chuckled,causing me to grin. We talked for a few minutes before Ed went back home before Sarah woke up.

Dirty,Dirty,Dirty I mumbled to myself as I walked to the bathroom. Before I walked into the bathroom I looked at myself in the mirror.

My hair had grown longer,eyes still icy blue,and had a rounded face. The only things that changed were my style of clothes. I wore a red shirt,black jacket,some skinny black jeans,and boots,to top it off I had dog-tags around my neck and my signature hat.

I stepped into the shower and turned the water on hot,and let my mind wonder for a bit. Eventually I thought about what I was gonna do today. Hopping out the shower I made my way to my room,and paused as I found a note on my door. I took it down and thought about crumbling it up and throwing it away,but read it anyways.

 _Dear Eddward, your mother and I are very disappointed in you._ I smirked before reading on.

 _As punishment we've decided to stop sending you money,and we want you to start making your own money the **RIGHT WAY** and don't even think about going back the those past 'friends'. We just want what's best for you._

 _~ Be good_

By the time I finished reading it I was shaking,and could feel the heat radiating off of me. _**What was the point,expecting a letter saying hi or how do you do.**_ Frowning I opened the door to my room and slammed it. Minutes later I was out the door and out the house.

Getting into my car and drove out of the Cul-De-Sac,deciding to take a ride for awhile.

Driving my car to the city I sat in silence for the past hour before heading back into town. Not wanting to go home yet I went to the park. Slowly walking to the swing set,I sat down and just kicked my feet at the dirt below me.

I looked at my surroundings and noticed a girl with headphones on top of the slide,next to her was a girl with black hair. Still looking around my surroundings I noticed two figures walking up my way. Getting nervous I stood up to walk away,but was stop when one of the figures reached and grabbed my hand.

"Hey! Let me go!" I growled. They just laughed and one took off their hoodie

I gasped as I recognized the the figure. He had silky white hair,leaf green eyes,and a smile that made me blush.

"...Leo?"

.

.

.

.

"What are you doing here!?" I asked frantically looking around to see if anyone is watching us.

"Well I just had to see you again." He said looking into my blue eyes. Shaking my head I turned around and started walking to my car,before he grabbed my arm once more. "Wait!"

"Tournez autour de Edd et me regarder." He whispered into my ear. I could feel myself blushing,and got out of his hold. Sprinting to the car I got in and put my head on the steering wheel.

What have I done

* * *

This chapter is shorter than the rest and also took longer cuz I kept deleting what I had. The french is probably off cuz I used google translate. Leo was the first boyfriend that Edd =Turn around and look at me Edd. Oy,I'm going to enjoy writing these next chapters.


	6. Chapter 6

"Nat! Get off me you fat ass!" Kevin thrashed as he tried to get loose from Nats hold. Nat snickered as he applied more weight on Kevin's leg,Kevin grunted.

"Aww thank you! And this is wrestling honey not 'Yell like a lil bitch'." Nat smirked as he watched rage run through Kevin's eyes. A few kicks later Kevin called it quits,Nat got off of him and helped him try to stand. Kevin wobbled as he tried standing before falling on his rear. "Nat I promise you as soon as I get feeling in my legs,Imma kill you!" Kevin threatened. "Don't keep promises you can't keep." Nat smiled.

After a while Nat left to go meet up with someone else,not long after Kevin called Nazz to come over. The doorbell rang a few times,and Kevin tried getting up but came falling back on his rear. Kevin let a stream of curses as he called Nazz to come in through the back.

"Whoa! What happened to you! Did you get fucked that hard,that you can't stand any more." Nazz said in between laughter. "Oh ha ha!" Kevin spat back. Nazz laughed harder and soon Kevin joined in. They talked for a few minutes,about school to crushes.

"Sooo,you got any one you like Kevin?" Nazz cooed. Kevin scoffed as he fell back onto his bed. "As if,all the gay guys that are at our school are just whores who just want a fling. I actually want a real relationship." Kevin sighed as he squeezed his pillow. Nazz sighed. "I know what you mean,all the good ones are taken or are still in the closet. I actually want someone to be by my side through thick or thin." Nazz vented. Kevin smiled.

"Look at us,we're two hopeless dorks who actually want to love." Kevin chuckled. Nazz snorted as she nuzzled her head into Kevin's neck,soon she fell asleep. Kevin soon fell asleep as he thought about a dork with a certain beanie.

* * *

Edd sighed as he pulled up into his driveway. Today has to be one of the worst he thought to him self. He stayed in the car for awhile before hopping out,not wanted to be seen he took off his beanie and walked to the door. He was about to open the door before he heard music blasting from a distance. Looking around he spotted the same girl with headphones that he saw at the park,not being able to see her face he walked up to her to ask to kindly lower it.

"Miss! Miss! Would you kindly lower your music?" The girl kept walking. This woman must be deaf. Edd kept calling her,she stopped at the end of the sidewalk before sitting down. Taking his chance he walked up to the girl.

Edd tapped her shoulder. "Mam would you kindly turn do-" Edd stopped as he watched Vixxen looked at him,she looked surprise to see him and quickly took off her headphones.

"Edd! What are you doing here?" She asked full of surprise. "I live here." He said as he pointed to his house. She muttered an oh.

"Could you really not here me?" Edd asked,Vixxen shooked her head.

"I don't have my hearing aids on." She said as she pulled out a bag and took out her hearing aids.

"Then how are you hearing me?" Edd asked. Vixxen put in her hearing aids and asked Edd to repeat the question,he repeated the question. "Oh,I can read your lips. I didn't have hearing aids till I was ten." She said casually. "Really why did it take you so long?" Edd questioned.

"My family wasn't...isn't very wealthy,so through out my childhood I just had to watch peoples mouths." Edd nodded as he took a seat next to her. Vixxen smiled.

"What are you doing hear anyway?" Her smile quickly went away,and she looked the other direction. "I don't really wanna talk about it's...kinda... I don't know sad I guess." She said sadly,before looking back towards him. Edd nodded.

They stayed in silent for awhile,Edd would glance at Vixxen from the corner of his eyes and could see the regret in her eyes.

"Vixxen honey?Are you sure your doing alright?I'm worried about you."

Vixxen shook her head and stood up to leave,before Edd grabbed her hand and dragged her into his house. She squeaked,as she was getting dragged into the house.

Making her take off her shoes,she motioned her to sit on the couch. She sat but looked around awkwardly clearly embarrassed by the situation. Edd sighed and sat down next to her.

"Talk"

.

.

.

.

Yeah I finally finished this chapter. I'm sorry for not updating this sooner,next week we start testing,so between that and writing I don't have enough time to do both. Thank you for the support of following or favoriting this story. I plan on doing a few one-shots this weekend,so look forward to that. Vixxen out!


	7. Chapter 7

"I have nothing I would like to talk about,what ever do you mean?" Vixxen said with sarcasm oozing in her voice,Edd sighed. Vixxen looked at Edd and grunted.

"Look Edd I'm glad that you're concerned about me,but I don't think we should talk about this right now. Clearly something is bothering you."

"Yes something is bothering me! But,I'm more concerned about you,and your issues than mine! Edd yelled.

"If this is how you make your friends open up to you,then I don't want to be no part of this. Find me whenever you're not being a bitch!" Slamming the door,Edd thought about his whole day. Getting up he walked to his room slamming his own door behind him. Flopping onto his bed Edd curled up into his covers.

 _Just sleep it off Eddward,just...sleep it off_

Waking up,just to see the morning sun Edd layed in his bed for a few minutes,before getting up for school.

 _I have to apologize to Vixxen,then Eddy and Ed for blowing them off_

Walking towards Eddy's door he knocked on it only to get no answer,after a few more knocks Edd started walking to school.

Once he got to the doors Edd noticed something glinting in the sun's presence,school didn't start for another hour so he went to investigate. Jogging towards the object Edd stopped short as he looked at the object in front of him. Picking it up Edd shoved it into his pocket, doing a check around the school to see if he could find any more he pulled the object back out.

There lied in his palm was a silver bullet

"So I see that you found something of mine,Eddward." Edd jumped and turned around to face Leo. Leo grabbed his hand and lead him to the gym's pool,entering he pushed Edd against the door cornering him.

"What do you think you're doing here,shooting at people?!" Edd's face was red,Leo laughed dryly.

"Why are you so surprised? You act like you've never seen a bullet before. That's not the case sadly. We need you back you pretty much carried the whole group back whenever Emery left." Edd snorted

"There's no way in hell that I'm going back there,you know why I left and I don't need you hurting innocent people while I'm here! Leave me and Peach Creek alone!" Edd pushed Leo off him and began stalking off to the other exit.

"Eddward...baby,you have to come back. I need you back!"

"Stop acting like a whiny bitch and I won't have to mess up that ugly face of yours." Edd called back.

"You can't escape you're past you know,they're watching us...and keeping records about our actions. Wouldn't you just hate to watch one of your friends die...because you were hurt,angry,scared,and...unsatisfied. Come back to us Edd...join the gang once more."

Leo knew he hit a soft spot as he watch Edd stand there,slowly Edd turned around and walked towards him. Edd was already face to face with him and thought he had got him wrapped around his finger,but was surprised as he was getting pushed back to the door.

"I HATE YOU! You never loved me! I don't think you were even capable of loving even if you tried! You're just a sex driven man whore who doesn't care about his actions! I was stupid enough to fall for you,but now I'm not so blind! If you ever,and I mean ever go near my friends! I will make sure that the cops never find your body!" Edd vented,by the end of it Edd had tears streaming down his face. Leo went out to try and wipe them away,but Edd slapped his hand away.

Running towards the other door,Edd ran into someone which ended up knocking him down.

"Whoa dude slow down,no need to be in a hurry." Edd just nodded and ran off.

 _He's right you know,you can't escape your actions,you killed an innocent person just because you were being selfish._

 _What would everyone think if they found out? You'd be shun,disowned,you most likely would end up right where this all happened,because of your stupidity,with yet another person killed._

Edd ran back to the Cu-de-sac to where he bumps into another person.

 _Damnit_ _Eddward,watch where you're going_

"Hey Double D. What are you doing here back at t-" Edd ignored the person before running off to his house and slamming it shut.

"Hey Nazz! You okay?" Kevin came up behind her.

"Something is bothering Double D. He ran into me and I tried talking to him but he ran off and ignored me,and I think he's been crying." Kevin nodded as he looked off to Edd's house.

"We'll talk to him later to make sure he's okay,but we can't really do anything now. If we're late again we both get suspended,and I can't get another suspension."

"But Ed-,Yeah Nazz I'm worried too,but we can't do anything now,lets give him time to cool off." Nazz pouted but nodded,as she got onto the bike.

Kevin loved the way the engine reared to life,but today he couldn't feel anything knowing Edd was hurting.

* * *

I'm such a bad person...yes I know. If some of you haven't caught on,yes Edd was in a gang,they mostly dealt with money,but Edd quit after he found out that they had killed an innocent child,during one of there gun fights. Leo and Edd's relationship was mostly lust,and Leo really couldn't love anyone even if he tried. The gangs name was called The Pursuit of Slay.

Happy Mother's Day,I feel bad for writing this today,on all days.


	8. Chapter 8

Once I got home,I thought being in a house by myself would help my thoughts calm down...it didn't

I tried sleeping,but ended waking multiple times before abandoning that idea. Hearing my stomach growl,I walked to the kitchen to fix something to eat. Upon entering I noticed another sticky note. _I still have to find a job,to help pay these bills...house...food...damn it! I'm such a fool!_

Walking towards the note,I noticed the writing was a bit different then usual,taking it down I skimmed through it.

 _Dear Edd,_

 _Yeah,hey it's Vixxen,I'm sorry for,yelling at you yesterday_ _ **.**_ **How did she even get in?** _And if you're wondering how I got into the house your backdoor is unlocked._ _ **'**_ **Oh'** _don't worry I locked it before leaving for school,the key is in that flower pot outside. I'll swing by later._

 _~Vixxen_

After reading the note,I went to go check the back door to make sure it was actually locked. Coming back into the kitchen,I set out some left over meat to thaw. Trying to make some time pass by,I went on a cleaning frenzy,by the time I was done I looked at the old grandfather clock and noticed that school was letting out now. The meat still not completely thawed yet,I sat down and watched some of Ed's old 'scary movies'. About 20 minutes into the movie I heard a knock at the door,pausing it I opened the door to be face to face with a certain red head.

"Hey." His smooth voice made my knees weak. I gulped as I debated on whether to let him in or not.

"Is this a bad time,I can come back later,I just noticed that you weren't at school today and wanted to make sure you were okay. I mean when was the last time you missed school?" As Kevin rambled,I pulled him inside and shut the door behind him. He stopped talking and looked at me surprised,I just shook my head and made him take off his shoes.

"You may sit where you please,I'm getting ready to make dinner,you may un-pause the movie if you like,I've seen it before so it's fine." Kevin nodded as went to go sit,I could tell he was uncomfortable. Seems to be a thing I'm able to do. Sighing I went and put the meat on the stove,deciding to make a nacho salad. While the meat was cooking I didn't hear Kevin pause the movie,or come up from behind me.

"Watcha cooking?" I jumped and fumbled with the wooden spoon in my hand as I tried to catch it. Hearing him laugh behind me,I turned around and narrowed my eyes at him.

"It is unwise to sneak up behind someone." I said as I glared at him. He just shrugged and cocked an eye brow. "And if I were to do it again,what are you gonna do?" By now he was glaring at me,shaking my head I grabbed a fist full of his shirt and brought him down to my level. Looking at his face I could see his cocky grin on his face. "Well? Are you gonna hit me? Or, are you chicken?" He grabbed my waist and picked me up,instantly wrapping my legs around him,and letting go of his shirt I wrapped my arms around his neck. I looked at his face and could see a faint blush on his freckled face,blushing I turned my head to see the meat burning. In panic I let go of his waist and neck,before falling onto the ground with a thud. Turning on the stove fan I took the meat off the eye and turned it off. I sighed and turned around to see a red face trying to hold in laughter,glaring I hit him on the back of the head.

"You're helping me make dinner now! Don't distract me." Kevin rubbed the back of his head and nodded.

A while later after all the food was cooked I heard another knock at the door. Opening the door I was shocked to see a panting Vixxen at the door,letting her in she took off her shoes and walked towards the kitchen,to where she yelped as she ran into Kevin. Rubbing her head,she looked up at the jock.

"Hey Edd...who's this? A friend of yours?" I nodded as I walked towards the two.

"Kevin this is Vixxen,Vixxen Kevin."

"Hey."

"Oy"

The two looked at each other for awhile before Vixxen broke concact and went to go get a pitcher of tea.

"Hey,when did you make that?" I asked,not seeing the pitcher whenever I went into the fridge.

"I made it before I left,sorry for kinda breaking in you know...want some?" I nodded,and went into the kitchen getting some glasses. It was silent for awhile till Vixxen excused herself,saying that she had stuff to do.

"Call me."

Locking the door after her leave,Kevin coughed signaling he was still here.

"Dinners ready."

We sat in silence for awhile,every now and then I would see Kevin staring at me before looking down at his plate,after awhile Kevin finally started talking.

"Hey,D how come you weren't at school today? You never miss school." I looked down at my plate,I could feel his stare engulfing me with flames.

"I just wasn't feeling well enough to come,something came over me once I got there and I ran back home." I cringed at my obvious lie,but Kevin seemed to buy it or didn't want to push things. We sat in silence for awhile longer before I started striking up a conversation. It was a pleasant conversation,and didn't stop talking till I looked at the clock. Getting up I grabbed the dishes,and started washing them.

"Thanks for dinner D,I know you probably don't believe this but you can talk to me. I know something is troubling you,I just didn't want to push it," I silently thanked him. "You can talk to me you know that? I got to leave now,but I have a question for you," He leaned into my ear and I could feel his hot breathe tingle my ear.

"Who's that Vixxen girl?" I laughed before pushing him away.

"Vixxen is a friend of mine," I looked at Kevin and could see he didn't believe me. "Relax,all we are,are friends. I can't believe that you,Kevin Barr,is jealous about me and Vixxens relationship. I chuckled,Kevin blushed before walking towards me,walking back I started grinning. Soon my back was up against the fridge,I looked into his emerald eyes and he looked into mine,after a few seconds of debating I closed the gap between us. He seemed shocked at first but quickly started kissing back. Our tongues battled for dominance,soon I backed down and let him take control. After awhile we pulled away both panting as we looked at each other's glistening purple lips.

"You and me have a date on friday,got it,be there or I'll haunt you down and drag you there." Kevin stated,I simply smiled and kissed his cheek. Closing the door behind Kevin,I walked towards my phone looking for Vixxen's contact. Calling her,a few rings later she picked up.

"Oy,this is Vixxen,who's this?" I struggled to get words out,for a few seconds.

"Salutations,this is Edd,sorry for not being able to talk earlier I didn't want to be a rude ho-,"

"Oh,hey Edd! I'm very sorry for yelling at you yesterday...and breaking into your house...and making a pitcher of tea. But I'm really sorry about yelling at you,I was just so worked up yesterday that I just wanted to be alone a-,"

"Whoa,slow down Vixxen,apology accepted,I also apologize for yelling at you yesterday as well,we were both wrong to let anger get the better of us."

Silence...

"Hey Edd? Who was that Kevin guy? He your boyfriend?" I gawked as I pulled the phone away from my ear.

"No,no! We're just friends,nothing more!" Vixxen laughed,I'm kidding with you,it's fine if you two were...I think you two would look cute together." I blushed as I listend to my friend ramble about Kevin and I.

"Vixxen,"

"Hmm?"

"Would it be alright it I ask you...why you were upset yesterday?"

"... yeah,alright I knew you were gonna ask that."

"Yesterday I had found out that one of my ex's has appeared back in Peach Creek...sh-he had supposedly 'dided' but word has it that he's alive. Me not being over the fact that he 'died' and i didn't know for years,brought me to distraught."

"Are you okay,are you gonna go see him?"

"...Yeah,I feel like...he's gonna..forget it. I gonna go see him on sunday."

"Would you like me to accompany you?"

"That would be nice."

"Great,could I please have his name,just in case I hear it around town?"

"Mhm,his name is Emery,purple hair,blue eyes,wears..or at least I think a shirt that says Pursuit of Slayz."

...

"Hello...Edd you there?"

...

"Vixxen...I'm gonna have to call you back."

"Oh oay I'll talk to y-"

Beeeeeeeep

* * *

And this chapter is done,I like this chapter a lot actully,so far it's one of y favorites. Uh-oh seems that Edd knows something,and has a hot date on friday. This can only mean one thing... trouble...


	9. Chapter 9

_Beep_

 _Beep_

 _Beep_

 _Bee-_

 _ **Slam**_

"Ugh! The sun isn't even awake and yet I am. I don't even remember setting this stupid alarm!" Kevin groaned to himself.

 _Stumbling out of bed,Kevin walked downstarirs to the kitchen where his mother was laying with her head on the table._

"Ma? What are you doing here so early?" Taking a seat next to his mom.

Lynn mumbled something into her arm at her sons presence.

"I can't hear you mom,you have to sp-" Kevin cut himself short as he looked at his moms face,she had tears running down.

"Ma? What happened what's wr-" Kevin stopped talking once more as he watched his mom's hands reach under the table and pick up the newspaper. "Your fathers dead Kevin." She sobbed some more. Kevin sighed and rubbed circles into her back. "Why do you care if that prick is alive or not,he shouldn't be making you cry. You should just forget hi-," Kevin stopped rubbing circles into her back.

"Hold on,don't tell me you still have feelings for him? D-did you go on a date with him last week?!" Lynn looked away and put her face into her hand. "He had good intentions...he just couldn't show it right." Lynn shouted before bursting into some more tears.

Kevin stood there watching his mother cry,because of someone who wasn't even there for them. He cheated on Lynn with another woman who was married as well. Lynn found out and didn't take it well,she tried kicking him out but he started hitting her. The police had to come and get him,he got out a year ago with charges dropped on abuse. Lynn became depressed for awhile,having suicidal thoughts,but soon she got out of the hole.

Turning on his heel ran back upstairs and soon came back down,walking towards the door he took one last glance at his mom. She cried herself to sleep,taking the opportunity he carried her to the couch. Closing the door softly he looked around the Cul-de-sac. It was still dark outside,but the sun was slowly rising. Still looking around his eyes soon landed on Double D's house. Looking up he noticed a light on.

 _The dork is still up huh?_

Walking towards his house,he knocked on the door. Hearing rustling he heard the lock turn and opening the door was a shirtless Double D,wearing loose sweat pants. **(I have no idea why I added that part in,just something visual you can imagine ;)**

"Kevin what are you doing here so late? Do you realize what time it is?" Edd questioned.

"I could ask you the same thing dork,what are you doing up so early any way?" Kevin poked a finger into Edd's bare chest,causing Edd to shiver. Swatting away the hand Edd pulled Kevin inside. Kevin backed up as Edd conered him into a coner of the door.

"I'm going to ask you again," Edd got closer to Kevin's face and softly bit his lip,causing Kevin to moan.

"What are you doing here?" Edd bit harder when Kevin didn't anwser.

"Yow! Okay okay,the lip biting was hot now it just hurts." Edd chuckled as he backed away,and walked towards the couch motiong Kevin to follow.

"So,are you finally going to tell me,or am I going have to bite your ears next." Kevin covered his ears and squeaked.

"Yeah,yeah. My mom is crying over my dad," Edd nodded as he already knew what happned to Kevins dad. "He apperantly died,but she was seeing him as well." Edd gasped and covered his mouth,Kevin just nodded.

"That's horrible! Why are you over here then you should be comforting your mother."

"Why would I want to go back to the place to where I've been betrayed by both of my parents." Kevin groaned. Edd gave Kevin a glare.

"You should go back because you only get one mom." Edd said coldly.

"But sh-"

"Do you not realize how **dumb** you sound! At least your mother comes home to you everyday,while my parents don't even come home for months! And expect me to get myself a job,because of my dim-witted brain!" By the end Edd face was as red as a tomato,and soon he covered his mouth. Kevin stared for awhile before processing what Edd said last.

"Wait,what?" Edd quickly covered Kevin's hand.

"Nothing,nothing! I didn't say anything,you're hearing things!" Edd all but yelled.

"Okay,okay, geez dork calm down." It was quiet for a few minutes before Kevin stood up.

"The sun is rising,and I think it's time for me to split. But before I go," Kevin leaned in to steal a kiss from the hat wearing boy. Lips met the palm of a hand.

"Not right now lover boy,it's time for you to go home. We're still on for that date too,so don't forget." Edd called after the red-head as he pushed him towards the door. Closing it behind him,Edd sunk to the floor. Staying there for awhile,he stood and walked to his room. Laying on his bed,he took out his laptop. Logging on he started searching for jobs,not appeled to him,out of frustriation he closed it.

 _No need to be picky Eddward,you just need a good paying job_

Opening it back up,he finally found a decent job,applying his application he logged off and flopped onto his bed.

 _Today is another day_

And with that he stood up and started getting ready for another day of school.

 **Hello?**

 **...**

 **Yeah I'm here.**

 **...**

 **The boy seems to be infuated with Edd. (Look at me using big words)**

 **...**

 **Yes Leo,we just have to wait it out.**

 **...**

 **Just wait till friday Leo,then everything will be like the plan.**

* * *

YEAH! Another chapter! If you didn't already know the dots,is supposed to be Leo talking. Next chapter is Edd and Kevins date! If only you could see what is running through my mind...sorry. Also sorry this is so short,I plan on making the next one longer.

~Till then,have fun


	10. Chapter 10

"You're late." Looking at the red-head in front of him. The boy looked at his feet sheepishly and sat down across from him.

"Sorry man,I had to run here. My bike decided to act faul-" Edd cut him off with a quick kiss on the cheek. He sat down in his seat and smiled at the blushing teen in front of him.

"Save your excuses,lets get this date started."

.

.

.

"And then! Nat went up to the boy,but came back with a few bruises here and there,for apparently 'hitting' on him." Edds laughs filled the empty cafe as he laughed at Kevins story. Wiping a tear from his eye,he took a sip from his smoothie. Kevin looked at the beauty in front of him and smiled,but it disappeared as he thought to what Edd said the other day. Taking a chance he asked Edd about what he meant.

"Hey Eddward," Edd stopped laughing and looked at Kevin,he could tell the boy was serious about something. "Yes Kevin?" Kevin gulped and took a breath.

"What did you mean whenever you said,they except me to get job?" Edd eyes met the floor beneath him.

 _Should I tell him? What if he doesn't want to see me again? I can't risk that...but I don't want him to date me blindly._

Edd took in a deep breath from his nose,and looked back at Kevin.

"I-Ineedtogetajobbecausemyparentscutmeoff." Edd but all said in one breath.

"Whoa Edd,calm down. Could you say it again more slowly?" A strangled whine came from Edd as he forced himself to repeat.

"I need to get myself a job, because my parents have cut me off." Kevin eyes widened at the information. "Really! Why?"

Edd started sweating and looked at his smoothie downing the rest of his cup before slamming it down. Tears pricked at the corner of his eye as he looked at Kevin.

"I-I was in a g- **BANG!**

Edd looked at the glass flying across the room. Employees screaming and taking cover. Edd looked at Kevin to see a cut across his face,hissing as he put his hand to it.

"Kevin! Are you okay?!" Scrambling to get on the floor,dragging Kevin with him.

"Yeah,I'm fine. Are you okay?" Edd nodded. The cafe was quiet,soon the sound of feet were heard. Edd looked around frantically looking for his messenger bag. Finding it he dragged it down with him,and pulled out something tucking it into his pants. Standing up he went towards the terrorist.

"Edd what are you doing?! Get back here,you're gonna get yourself killed!" Kevin hissed,as he watched his date go into the open. Edd looked back and shook his head,giving a thumbs up.

Kevin couldn't see what was going on,but soon he heard a voice.

"Well if it isn't Eddward. What a surprise,didn't expect you to be here." Edd growled as he looked at one of the ex gang members.

"What are you doing here terrorizing these people. Did Leo put you up to this?!" The man laughed and drawled a gun from his pocket,aiming it at Edd.

"It doesn't matter who sent me. All you need to be is dead." **BANG!**

Gasps were heard around the room,the bang ringing in ears. Kevin shot out from the table and what he saw in front of him,made him freeze. The man was laid out on the ground,blood surrounding him,bullet in his chest. Edd snarled and whipped out his phone,calling 911.

After getting off he looked around the cafe,people hiding in fear. He looked back to where Kevin was hiding,only to find him gone. Looking around the room once more he jumped as he saw the red-head behind him,shaking and face upon the floor.

"K-kevin,let me explain." Hands went to go reach for the boy upon him,but Kevin walked back.

"How do you know how to shoot a gun? When did you get a gun,have you always had it with you? Who's Leo?!" Edd flinched at each question Kevin threw at him. Grasping onto his arm,he hadn't notice he had gotten shot,or that there was a second bullet. Kevin noticed as well,and started panicking.

"OH MY GOD! EDD! Are you okay?!" Edd simply waved him off and went to help a person out.

"Is everyone okay?" Mummers filled the room as everyone got up from their hiding spot. Edd went to go walk towards another person,but a firm grasp dragged him away.

.

.

.

Silence filled the room as Kevin bounced his leg. He kept opening his mouth,but then shut it. Edd messed with his injured arm,it was already bandaged up but going to take a long time to heal.

Worried green,met anxious blue

Edd sighed and scooted closer to the boy next to him.

"I believe I owe you an explanation."

.

.

.

Kevin stared blankly at Edd,as he poured out everything that happened while he was away. Once Edd had finished,it was silent once more. Soon Kevin stood up and walked towards the door,slamming it behind him. Edd flinched. He stayed on the bed for awhile before getting up and looking out the window. Not wanting to face the red-head just yet,he exited through the window,not before leaving a note.

.

.

.

 _I truly do apologize for what you had to witness today, I should have never came back to Peach Creek. I never meant to cause harm to you or the others,but it seems that's not going to happen. I'll be gone for a few days,I have to scores to settle. Until then don't fret,I'm very sorry Kevin._

 _I hope that you can forgive me one day,after all this has blown over._

 _~Edd_

And this has to be the most heart wrenching chapter I'll ever make. Next chapter takes place with Vixxen and Edd going out to find Emery. Also the next chapters will be in Kevins pov. I feed on your comments,they're always welcomed.


	11. Chapter 11

The day after the incident I couldn't sleep. I had packed up everything I need for my little 'trip' I would be taking. I spent countless hours thinking about everything that has happened since I got here.

 _I'm losing everything I worked so hard for...why can't I have a normal life?_

Flopping onto my bed I drifted off to sleep.

.

.

.

"Hey gentlemen I would like you to meet our new member of the group." Various laughs echoed the old ware house,as I got slaps on the back. I looked at the men before me,they were all clearly older,some being here since they were teens. I noticed a man looking at me from the distance,his pricing greens eyes looking at me.

 _Just like his_

I walked towards him,the others seemed surprise I had taken interest in the man. Upon getting closer I noticed that the man was about my age.

Hair as white as snow,forest green eyes,wearing a navy blue hoodie,with black khakis. I felt myself being drawn to him,even more.

"Hey."

"...Sup."

The boy hopped down from the his place and walked towards me. His grin eating away at my my composure,I fought to keep control of myself. He soon reached me and looked at me,circling me like a shark.

"You're cute." I blushed at the comment,I could feel his eyes looking at my butt.

"E-excuse me? I believe that comment was uncalled for." He took a hold of my chin and lifted it.

"You're a smart one aren't you?" I only nodded as he let go and went back to his spot he came from. "The name is Leo,and I like you. Hit me up whenever you want." I stood there,rolling his name on my tongue. The leader came up and shook my shoulder,I looked at him to see him shaking his head. "Be careful around him,he may be one of our best members,but that doesn't mean we like him." I nodded and started walking towards the other members.

 _I wish that I haven't ever met him,he turned my life into a living hell._

.

.

.

 **Ring**

 **Ring**

 **Ring**

 **Ri-**

"Hello?"

"Edd? Did I wake you up?" I sighed as I rubbed my eye looking at the clock next to me.

"Yeah,but it's okay. I needed to be awakened,when should I come by your house?"

"It's one 1:00,so around one 1:30. I'll send you my address. Ttyl." The line went dead,tossing my phone I pinched the bridge of my nose. I growled at the thought of thinking about him.

 _I thought I was over him...but I guess I'm not...right?_

Getting up from my bed,I started getting ready for what was to about to come today.

.

.

.

Looking up from my phone I looked to see if I was at the right address. I was looking at a mini house,with some farm animals in the back down again I heard the sound of a gate opening,getting my attention I notice Vixxen running towards me. A shirt green shirt with overalls on top,with some combat boots,to top it off she had a mini straw hat on her head.

"Hey Edd,you made it!" She gave me a quick side hug and dragged me into the house. We passed by her folks and I gave a little wave,the mother I assumed glared at me,and the father raised a eye brow. We made it into her room where she nudged me towards her bed. Taking in the look I noticed she liked bright colors. Bright teal walls,with gold lines going across on one side of the room. On the other was a painting of the woods,with a boy with a cloak. The room looked different then any other girls room I've been in. I could feel her happiness through out the room,she continued messing with her left ear before talking.

"Edd,"

"Hm?" I hummed.

"Thank you for doing this,I just feel like I need to see him,for it to be true." I nodded my head in understanding. We talked for awhile before her folks knocked on the door.

"Is everything okay in there? You two aren't making out are you?" We both blushed as Vixxen got up and opened the door.

"No way Aunt Veronica,you know I don't swing that way." Vixxen said that part more quietly. I strained my ears to try and hear what they were saying. Soon the aunt left,and we started getting ready for our trip.

.

.

.

Riding in my car,we went in to the city,that's the last place Emery was seen apparently. We rode around for hours in silence,with only the radio on low. Every time we would stop Vixxen would poke her head out the window,and yell at some random people asking if they've seen Emery. After awhile we decided to take a break and go get something to eat. We talked and laughed at each others stories,I've never felt so comfortable with any one else besides Vixxen and Kevin. I sighed at the thought of the red-headed boy. Vixxen seemed to notice,she asked,but I simply waved her off.

"You sure you're okay Edd? I know that most people don't like opening up to others,but you shouldn't hold in all these feelings. It's bad for your health,and if you keep building it up,you'll end up destroying yourself in the process." I smiled at Vixxens words,we sat i silence for awhile as we ate.

 _Is it the right choice to tell her? The last time that happened,someone ended up shooting up the cafe. I can't risk that with Vixxen,I mustn't let her get hurt._

I payed the bill and we left,walking towards the car I bumped into someone. Muttering an apology,I heard Vixxen gasp and shake my shoulder.

"Edd,Edd! I think that was him! We gotta go follow him!" She grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the man. "Sir! Sir! Please hold up!" Vixxen yelled,I looked at the people around us and could see them staring,I put my head down and followed Vixxen. Soon we caught up to the man,Vixxen practically pounced on him as soon as we caught up.

"Sorry sir,but I must ask. What's your name?" The man shrugged his shoulders and continued walking. Vixxen watched the man leave and sighed hanging her head in defeat,she kicked at the dirt underneath her. I looked at my dejected friend and sighed. I walked towards the man and tapped him on his shoulder,he turned around.

"Excuse me sir,I apologize for chasing you down,but we must ask. Have you seen a man named Emery? Blue eye's,purple hair,ring a bell?" The man merily shook his head and ran off. I walked back towards Vixxen only to not see her there. I looked around frantically and noticed she's across the street talking to a woman. I looked both ways before running across the street,to meet Vixxen.

"Vixxen,please don't run off like that. I though I lost y-" I stopped and looked at a grinning Vixxen,next to a woman with purple hair and blue eyes.

 _Oh my gosh_

"I found her! I found her!" Vixxen sang while bouncing around the woman,I looked at the woman I looked at the woman in front of me. She smiled as she looked at Vixxen bouncing around.

"But Vixxen,I thought you told me that it was a **HE**." Vixxen stopped bouncing and looked at me sheepishly blushing and looking at the ground.

"Yeah,about that. I'm actually gay Edd." The woman gasped,Vixxen looked at her confusingly as did I.

"No way!," **(She's gay?! I'm sorry I had to add that in,I found it too funny to pass up.)**

"Edd?! Is that really you?" I looked at the woman even more confusingly,as I tried to process what is happening,the woman rolled her eyes.

"Yeah Edd,I know,I'm a girl. And yes I'm Emery." She was wearing a simple mint blouse,with some black leggings,and some converse.I noticed the woman had several tatoos on her arms as well.

 _This is not how I remember Emery_

She smirked as she watched my face turn into realization. Vixxen looked at the boy of us.

"I'm more confused then Edd over here. How do you two know each other?" Emery merrily smirked some more. I could feel the walls crashing down on me.

"My sweet,this is Edd. One of my gang members."

* * *

I've been sitting here writing this chapter for like an hour straight. All of my sweat and blood went into this chapter right here. Next chapter is a flash back about Emery and Edd's relationship,and how Emery and Vixxen met. Whew I need a break,comment or something if you would like.


	12. Chapter 12

_I closed my eyes as I waited for a loud scream or insults to be shouted at me_

.

.

.

"...Really? I didn't expect you to be on of the gang types,you're some what muscular,you have a slight frame too,but I've never expected you to be in a gang." I looked at Vixxen and could see a small smile on her face,then I heard full blown laughter come from Emery.

"Huh?! Why are you laughing? Why aren't you screaming or leaving?" Vixxen stifled a laugh.

"Edd,I don't think you know who you're talking to. This is Emery Colt,one of the most dangerous 'men' around." Emery's laughing died down a bit as she put an arm around Vixxen's waist.

"Yes I do understand,but why aren't you screaming at me,aren't you disgusted by me." Vixxen rolled her eyes and looked glared at me.

"Edd,I see no need to be afraid of you. You obviously didn't come here to start trouble,for all I know you came here to try and escape from the gang." I opened my mouth to say more,but Vixxen quickly interrupted.

"And you," Emery gawked and pointed at herself.

"Me,what did I do?"

"You know what you did,you up and left,"Vixxen gave a swift punch to the arm." And I had to here from other people that you had died. If you didn't want to date me then you could of said so,you didn't have to fake your own death." Vixxen punched her arm again,Emery smiled weakly while rubbing her arm.

"Yeah,I know I know. Who fakes their own death? Well I have you know a lot of people d-,"Emery you dumbass,shut up!" Vixxen shouted as she shoved a finger into her chest,Emery smirked.

"You know,if you wanted to touch my boob,all you had to do was ask. But not in public,there's to many people,plus" She spun Vixxen and took her into a dip. Vixxen was full blown shaking.

"There's children around,we don't want them seeing anything they weren't supposed to see."

Vixxen squeaked as she tried to get out of Emery's grasp,I snorted and Vixxen glared once more. She pinched Emery's arm causing Emery to let go and have her falling on her butt with an oof.

"Jesus woman,I hate how sharp your nails are,how about next you just ask me to let go." Emery mumbled as she rubbed her arm.

"Hey how about this,how about I take you two down to the cafe right across the street." I shook my head. "We just came from there,we're fine,but you probably haven't ate yet,so let's go." Emery nodded and looked at Vixxen who was still on the ground. She gave a thumbs up,and off we went.

.

.

.

"Soo,Emery. I'mma going to ask you a question,and I want an honest answer. Why did you fake your 'death'?" Vixxen asked as she took a sip from her lemonade.

"You never have been the one to beat around the bush,have you?" Vixxen shrugged. Emery sighed and took Vixxens hand,and rubbed her knuckles.

"I didn't want to leave you,but I couldn't think of another way out. I didn't want to be the most feared person,I didn't want you to leave me...I didn't want you to get hurt because of m-me." I tear fell down Emery's cheek,she tried to wipe it away,but Vixxen beat her to it. She gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you,and I never want you to leave my side again. Can we start over,with a new start?" Streams of tears fell down Emery's face.

I sat and watched as the two girls comforted each other,a faint smile crossed my face as I thought back to the old Emery I once new. She was ruthless,didn't care what other people thought of her,would screw over any body. As I thought some more,I realized something I never thought of. If Vixxen and Emery were dating while Emery was still the boss...then everything she did was for Vixxen. I would remember always hanging around a certain apartment,around downtown,Vixxen mentioned that she used to live around there. I frowned as I thought back to Emery's death. It was a sad and quiet day,no one dared talked about him for weeks. Walking down to our warehouse one day I noticed a girl there,I haven't seen her before. She wore a hoodie with some baggy sweats. I watched as she wiped some tears away and turned to leave. I would see her for a week straight after that,and one day I caught a good glimpse of the girl. She had brown hair,some glasses,and a scar on her left cheek. She must of saw me watching her,because she ran off. I wanted to go after her,but I couldn't move. As I felt a hand take mine and being dragged away. I grinned a bit,and looked at the two lovers.

"Emery,Vixxen? I must ask a question if that's alright with you." Emery looked at Vixxen,she nodded her head and gave another kiss on her forehead.

"Okay Edd,shoot." I smiled.

"How did you and Vixxen meet."

.

.

.

"OUT! GET OUT! I DON'T WANT A DAUGHTER THAT DISRESPECTS ME IN MY OWN HOUSE OR THAT'S A QUEER! NOW GET OUT!" A boot came flying at the house as I scrambled to get out of there. Looking back at my mom and dad I saw no regret in their eyes as the door slammed behind me. Blinking back the tears I went and got up from the ground,turning around I stuck up my middle finger and started walking.

"I can't believe that just kicked me out like that. Do they not care about what happens to me or them once I get found. I should go and report them! But what good would that do? I could always go stay with aunt Veronica and uncle Deaunte...ugh I feel like a fool for talking to myself like a loon." Turning a corner I was met with an ally,without thinking I walked down it. About halfway their I finally noticed where I was,looking back to see if anyone was following me. I ran the rest of the way out of the ally,not looking where I was going,I tripped over some trash cans. I mumbled a string of curses as I got up and dusted myself off,and picking up the trashcans.

While picking up the trash cans I didn't hear the sound of feet come up from behind me. Turing around I bumped into a body and landed back on the ground with a thud. I groaned as I picked myself back up,and glared at the mystery person.

"Watch it would you. I'm already having a bad day,and I don't need you to go bumping random people like that." I watched as the person in front of me opend their mouth. "Huh?" The person spoke once more and I strained my ears. Rolling my eyes I got back on the floor and searched the ground. Not finding my hearing aid,I groaned in frustration. The person tapped my shoulder and held out something in their hand. I grabbed it muttering a thank you and wiping the dirt off of it and putting it in my ear. Messing with the knob on aid I finally noticed who the person was in front of me. The man was wearing a sleeveless black shirt,with some skinny jeans,and combat boots.

"You shouldn't be here. Who walks in an ally in the middle of the night?"

"I could ask the same for you."

"That's none of your business."

"Same goes for you." We stared each other down until he looked away.

"Why aren't you at home,don't you have a house?" I shook my head.

"No I **had** a house,but I got thrown out of it today." The man nodded and looked behind him. "Hey,you have to hide." I tilted my head in confusion. He rolled my eyes and shoved me back into the ally. I crawled into a corner and stayed quiet.

"Ey boss,you okay? Why'd you leave?"

 _ **Boss?**_

"I heard something and I went to go check on it. I found nothing,but just a stray cat. And I've told you many times,just to call me Emery."

"Oh,yes b- I mean Emery. Yes Emery,you should hurry and get back to the crew,phase one is already complete." Emery nodded and the other man skidded off.

"You can come out now,he's gone." I peeked my head out to make sure he was gone and came out of hiding. Getting up I walked towards Emery.

"Boss?"

"Boss." He said nodding his head. "So you're the 'boss' of a gang?" He nodded. "So aren't you going to back to your gang or what?" He shook his head.

"Well,I have to go now. I have to find a place to stay for the night,and my is Vixxen." With that said I scurried off.

.

.

.

"No,no I'm fine and alive still. I just need to find a place to stay for awhile aunt V."

"I don't know either,I'm kinda hoping they come to their senses too and come and find me,but till then I just need a place to stay."

"That would be lovely aunt v,thank you. I'll talk to you later."

Hanging up the pay-phone I exited the booth and heard my stomach growling.

"Looks like someone is hungry." I turned around to face the man I saw last night. "Whoa! How'd you find me? Are you following me?" Emery snorted. "More like looking out for you to make sure you don't go out and get your self killed. Like yesterday,my gang is ruthless when they find someone while we're on a heist. They would kill your cute butt in a second,so it's best to stay away from them." I looked over his shoulder as I tried to see one of his lackeys.

"No,they're not with me,but you need to eat and shower. You stink."

.

.

.

"So are you going to tell me,why you're out on the streets?" Emery popped a fry in his mouth.

"I got kicked out." I was feeling slightly better,after I had showered and gotten a new change of clothes. Emery had taken me out to eat at an old burger joint.

Emery rolled his eyes. "Yeah I know,you told me." A small smile graced my lips. "I got kicked because of my sexuality." Emery stopped mid fry in his mouth.

"Huh...I guess we have something in common." I nodded and took a bite of my burger. Looking down at my tray I smirked.

"Other than us both being girls." Hearing coughing come from Emery,I stood up and walked towards her,but she held out her hand. "I'm fine,I'm fine. But how did you know that I was a girl?" I smirked and took a seat beside her. "I'm a mind reader,actually I can see the future and all that other crap." Emery glared at me,and I gave a shitty grin back. "Nah,I'm no mind reader. This morning after I finished taking my shower,I went to go ask for some clothes,but saw that you were fixing your binding." I laughed a bit,but stopped when I saw a big grin on Emery's face.

"So,you mean to tell me. That you were watching me,strip as I changed my binder,huh?" I gawked and started sweating as I felt my palms get got. "Wha,no way. I just caught a glimpse of you taking off your binder. That's all." Emery leaned closer,and I leaned back,causing me to tumble out of my booth. I blushed as I heard the burger joint become quiet as everyone looked at me. A few mothers and fathers telling their children not to stare.

"Pfft" I looked up to see Emery try to hold in her laughs. I pouted as I got up and left towards the diner doors.

I heard the door opening and could hear Emery try to match my long strides. "What do you want?" I asked as I stopped causing Emery to stumble onto the ground,I snorted as I helped her up. She took my hand and I helped her pull her off. She dusted off her self and glared. "Was that really necessary? I get that you were embarrassed,but you didn't have to make me fall."

"I didn't make you fall,it just seems that Newtons law of science really hates you." I giggled at my own joke,Emery rolled her eyes and smirked. "Well if you're done laughing now,how about we go get you some place to stay." I wiped away a fake tear and looked at Emery. "That's funny,you don't have to. I doubt that you're able to buy me a apartment,they're so expensi-" I stopped talking as I watched Emery take out her wallet,flashing five-one hundred dollar bills in front of me,I felt my eyes go big. A cocky grin was placed upon her face. "There's more where that came from."

"Where did you get the m-"

"If you don't remember last night and our encounter,I'm the leader of one of the most notorious gangs to be alive right now. I have enough money,that I don't even know what to do with it. I would rather spend it on you though." I swallowed the lump in my throat,and a smile formed on my face,a tear fell down my cheek,and I wiped it away.

"You don't know how much this means to me...Emery,thank you." Some more random tears streamed down my face,I went to go wipe them away,but Emery pulled me into a hug. "Your like the softest teddy bear,that I've ever known,you know that you big baby?"

"Should I be offended?"

"No."

"Vixxen?"

"Emery?"

"Be mine?"

"Always."

I smiled and nuzzled my head into Emery's shoulder

* * *

This chapter is finally finished,if you haven't notice this is my longest chapter yet so this took awhile. I plan on doing Edd and Emery's flash back in the next chapter. Some facts or things that I haven't mentioned:Emery is caucasian or white. Has been in a gang since she was six-teen. Emery is older than Vixxen,she's 19 going on 20 and Vixxen is 17. So yeah some underage romance,they met when Vixx was 14 and Em was 16. And this is just a fun fact,but Vixxen isn't her actual name. It's Astrid Marina Holmes. She picked up the name by some people from her school,they called her Vixxen because of how fast she's able to do things. The red part was something she added,just because. Well I'm done,I'm about to go watch some anime.


	13. Chapter 13 Part 1

*Bows Head* First off,I'm very sorry for my long absence! I hadn't planned to take a such a long break,heck I didn't even plan to take a break. I'm truly sorry,but yes I'm alive if any of you care. Second one is that I would like to say,thank you,this story has been gaining some attention. So I would like to thank you for that,and for putting through with my horrible spelling mistakes and grammar. Third and last is,school is out! It may has been out for a few of you a week ago,but I'm officially done! So get ready to see this story get updated more often! Now I present you,to our regular kevedd broadcasting.

* * *

"Well,that debunks my theory. I always expected Emery to have kidnapped you or something." I could feel Emery's glare radiating off me as Vixxen giggled. "Sorry." I squeaked out. Emery grunted and rolled her eyes.

"Soo,Edd,how did you actually join the gang?" I glared at Vixxen."Hey it's only fair!" She added in quietly.

"It's actually weird,I wasn't willing to at first,but some how I got sucked into it."

"Booo! Tell us the full story!" I lowered my head,as I could hear everyone turn their heads towards us. "Vixxen,lower your voice!" I hissed,she pouted but did as told. "Well,spit it out Edd. Please?" This went on for awhile,till I finally gave in. Vixxen did a little victory dance,'persistent fox' I mumbled under my breath.

She just grinned

.

.

.

"Eddward,dear,I know your upset about moving,but would you please come out of your room?"

"Ask me again,when I'm six feet under ground."

"Eddward that's preposterous,you can't stay in there that long. You have to come out for food and other essentials."

"I'm not coming out of this room,till you return back to work. And I'm not mad because we moved,I'm upset because you won't a-"

"Hold that thought Eddward,it seems that your wish has come true. I must leave now,duty calls."

"Good riddance."

Hearing a huff,and the closing of the door I smiled and got out of bed. Walking towards the door I opened it and looked around the place. I haven't come out of my room since I finished packing. We live in a some-what small apartment. Since it's only me that's going to be living here for a few months,they thought that it would be best. Making it into the kitchen,I could hear my stomach growl. Putting a hand to it I opened the fridge and groaned. In front of me was a empty fridge. Rolling my eyes,I grabbed my keys. Opening the door,foot halfway out the doorway my head felt cold. Running back inside,I grabbed my prized hat off of my nightstand. Fixing it on top of my head,I stared at the mirror in front of me.

"Looks like I'm going shopping."

Making my way out to the car,I noticed a group of people by the apartments building. Not wanting to bother them,I quickly walked past and lowered my head. Walking past them,I heard a low whistle.

"What's a lady like you doing out here at this hour." Stopping I turned my head and narrowed my eyes at the man. "Excuse me sir,but do I look like a lady to you?! And it's a perfectly reasonable time to be out right now." I barked back. The man chuckled and so did the others. "Oh,don't tell me your one of those cross-dressers. What are they called...transgender?" Rolling my eyes,I turned and went to walk towards the store,before a arm went and stretched out grabbing my hand.

"Hey,don't you turn your back on me lady." Yanking my arm back,I turned and twisted the mans arm and gave him a kick in the stomach. He doubled over and fell onto the ground. The other boys went to go help him. Turning to leave once more,I looked at the boys.

"There shouldn't be anything seriously wrong with him,other than him having a raisin for a brain. But I advise you,to never try to converse with me again." They just stared,and nodded. Satisfied I walked off to the grocery store.

Coming back home from my shopping trip,I carefully set down the groceries. Wiping my forehead,I went and picked up a few groceries. Going back downstairs for another round,I noticed a man leaning on the building. He wasn't here the first time with the other guys before,so he must just be waiting on someone. Grabbing another bag of groceries,I noticed the man walking up towards me. "Can I help you?" I asked not turning around. The man said nothing and reached for a bag. "Here,let me help you carry those." Turning around I saw a small smile on his face. "Oh you don't have to do that." I went to grab another bag,but the man insisted. I pointed to my door. "You can take the groceries there,and put them on by the doorway please." He nodded and grabbed a few more bags. A few minutes later,we had finished bringing the groceries up.

"Thank you sir,you have been very helpful." The man simply shook his head and offered a small smile. "It's no problem,it's the least I can do after what my boys did to you. And please call me Emery." I raised a brow and dug in my pockets for my keys. "Your way to young to be a father,so I believe you mean something else?" Emery nodded his head.

"Your a smart kid you know,but you need to be sharper and have better reflexes. Here kid catch." I fumbled with whatever he had thrown at me,hugging it to my chest I extended back my arms and looked at the black leather wallet in front of me. I gawked and checked my pockets. Snatching my hands out my pockets,I opened it and flipped to a little photo album of the other Ed's. "What? How'd you do that?" He chuckled and started walking off. "I'll tell my boys to back off,be safe kid." With that he left,I unlocked the door and chucked my wallet onto the couch. Grabbing the groceries I pulled them inside.

Once I was finished putting in the groceries,I plopped down onto the couch. Turning on the tv,I put on a old horror movie. Around the end of the movie,my phone started buzzing. Pausing the movie,I saw it was Eddy calling.

'Couldn't be the worst timing?'

Answering the phone,I put it to my ear hearing a long screech. Pulling away I heard a few hello's.

"Hello,ey sockhead?"

"Yes Eddy,I can hear you. I'm over joyed that you have decided to call me,but it appears you choose a bad time." I looked at tv.

"Well,whatever it is sockhead it can wait. I just need to get away from lumpy and talk to someone who actually speaks English." Rolling my eyes,I grinned.

"What makes you think,that your qualified enough to speak English? Your vocabulary is horrid if I say so myself." I snickered as I heard Eddy huff.

"Oh ha ha ha,that's funny sockhead. Not everyone can say fancy word like you,you know?" I practically hear him smirking,from the other end of the phone.

"I would say it takes practice,but honestly I thought with the three of us being around each other for so long would give you my vocabulary ability. Those were surely fun times if I say so myself." A horsed laugh came from the other end of the phone. It went silent for awhile,till Eddy started talking.

"Double D,"

"You called me Double D,when was the last time you said that?" I teased. "Can it sockhead. I have something important I want to say."

"I...I uh miss you sockhead,come back home soon. It's boring without you,and everyone else agrees as well." Grinning slightly,I gave a small laugh. I haven't thought that me moving would impact the whole cul-de-sac so negatively. More silence formed until Eddy,said he had to go. The call ending,I sat up and brought my legs to my chest hugging them. A few stray tears fell,as I thought back to little suburban home where all my friends laid,waiting for me to come home. Rocking myself,I drifted off to sleep.

.

.

.

"Emery,I don't think you understand. I was just trying to get her number,but then she turned around a fucking round house kicked me. Right in my gut!" Rubbing his temples Emery rolled his eyes. "Sunnie,that was a **HE** ,and he had the right for 'self' defense you idiot. No one likes it when a boy or girl is all up on them,like you. And" Sunnie pouted as he heard the others snicker around him. "You really do have a raisin for a brain." One of his members snickered. The laughs became louder,till Emery held up his hands,everyone went silent.

"Well,I would like to have this kid on our side,but if any of you saw him,he just looks like a straight up goody two shoes. Scrawny and all bones,no muscle. But enough about that,we have a heist to get ready for. Boys,start loading the truck. We need to be there at 7pm sharp,got it?" Hoots and hollers filled the warehouse,as everyone went to go get ready. Done packing,various trucks backed out of the old warehouse.

Howls of laughter filled the yellow and orange sky.

* * *

Whew,I finally finished this part,this is going to be a two parter because I feel bad for not uploading in awhile so here's part one. I'm working on part two as we speak,so that should be done soon or tomorrow. Till then,see ya soon.


End file.
